the_nine_tailed_foxfandomcom-20200215-history
Ben Hill
Ben Hill Ben Hill, is the leading, main protagonist in The Nine Tailed Fox book series. He first appears, in the first book, The Nine Tailed Fox and the Dagger of Mortals. He then, appears in all other installments to the series. Ben Hill has the book faced towards him and his beliefs. He is an Australian boy who discovers the legendary lands, The Heavens, and it's rivalry land, The Underworld. Appearance Ben upon first appearance, described by the book, is an Australian teenager. Of mid-teens, approximately 15 and turns 16 years of age. The books explanation of Ben is that he has long, shaggy, dark brown hair, a head shape that is not too fat, skinny, or muscular, and a body size that is not to fat and pudgy, or skinny. His facial features include his hazel, orange eyes, in which he gets from his grandfather on his dad's side, and his pointed nose, which he gets from his mother, in which makes Ben look equally like both his parents. Personality Ben Hill is described as being easy-going, and kind at the start of the book, however, upon entering The Heavens, he becomes, confused, agitated, and shy, in which he naturally acts in stressful, or embarrassing situations. As the books go on, he learns how to cope with all the mysterious secrets and weird creatures that roam The Heavens, Surface, and The Underworld. He eventually goes back to his normal state of being easy-going and a kind friend. Ben is also known, for his unique ability to draw well, and his admiration for weird, wacky, and unpopular music. It is quite simple in determining that Daft Punk, maybe his favorite musicians, as we see him listen to a lot of their songs throughout the books. Abilities Once Ben entered The Heavens, he was greeted by Rina Tulip, and Sensei. There, he attended the Academy of Specialized Creatures. A special school in The Heavens, built for, demons, monsters, humans, and any other creatures known to the heavens. Rina, Sensei, and The Court, find out that Ben is a Nine Tailed Fox, and so, he attends the academy, where he is trained by Rina, Sensei, and another NTF named Richard Slicker. Together, the three teach Ben and the academy's attendants what they are, what they can do. Sensei teaches Ben how to physically defend himself, by teaching him martial arts. While Rina, attempts to expose and show the use of magic, and one's elemental power to him. Richard, is not a teacher. He is one of the most powerful students in the academy. For this, he taunts and bullies Ben, which eventually gives Ben mental cooperation. Because of this, Ben and Richard create a very fine rivalry between the two, which makes Richard, a side antagonist, in the story. Ben's physical powers include; - Martial Arts, varying in Wing Chun, and Ninjitsu. - Excessive Strength - Great Agility - Increased Reflexes - His Tails Ben's magical abilities include; - Artists Spell Book - His Elemental Power - Shape shifting Element Ben is a Nine Tailed Fox, that is based around the element fire. Being that, he has the ability to control and manipulate heat and flame.